


End of the Road

by carricancan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby, Gen, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, No Wincest, Other, Other characters are just mentioned, SPN - Freeform, Sadness, The feels, based off jensen ackles dream, it's only dean and ben, the ending of supernatural, welcome to feels town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carricancan/pseuds/carricancan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is dead and Dean Winchester gives away the one thing that held the two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Jensen Ackles's dream and what he thought would be an ending to the Supernatural series.  
> Here's the link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZoaHRqejQ0

The ride was awfully quiet. Dean Winchester forced himself to not cry as he drove to his destination. Part of his mind tried to figure out which identical suburban house belonged to the address scribbled on a piece of a crumpled napkin he balanced on his lap. The other had three words running through his head on repeat.

_Sam is dead. Sam is dead._

Dean did everything to keep his brother alive and well from the very beginning and everything would be alright once Sam was by his side. Now that Sam is gone, everything went wrong. All the things Dean use to take pleasure in life- the thrill of a case, the women at the bars, the drinks he would down every day- they meant nothing to him. Just like the time Sam died and before Dean decided to trade his soul, he felt empty and upset. Dean looked at the empty passenger seat next to him before snapping his head to the front. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and held his breath. He couldn’t save Sam this time, and there's no way he will ever see him again. What made it worse was the fact that Sam won’t be able to come back. Never. Not even a crossroad deal or an angel can bring his little brother back like before. And Dean spent his time kicking himself ever since. 

It didn't help that no one could comfort him anymore. All his friends and colleagues- both hunters and civilians- were either dead, forgot about him, or are unable to visit him during this time. Castiel often told Dean that his brother was alright in Heaven, but even the thought of his brother spending his eternity in complete happiness didn't make Dean relieved or happy. He'll never see his little brother again until he dies, and whatever Dean's heaven (or even Hell) has in store, most likely he wouldn't be able to see Sam being happy. 

Luckily none of his tears fell when Dean realized he was at the destination. He slowly drove up the driveway and parked the car as the front door swung open. The phone conversation came back to Dean as he remembered why he was here in the first place. 

_“Hey, are you the guy who wants to trade the Harley Davidson motorcycle for a impala?”_

_Dean strummed his finger against the counter table. He heard a rustle of paper before a boyish voice came up. “Yeah,” the caller at the end of the line responded. “I got your message about the impala. Is it really a 1967 Chevy? You're not kidding?” Dean chuckled halfheartedly._

_“Yeah,” Dean answered. “I wonder why you’d want some old car and trade a good motorcycle for it?”_

_“Well I used to know a guy who used to own one,” the voice replied. More paper shuffling. “I don’t really remember most of him. Only a few things. So I guess buying one would help me remember more.”_

Dean got out of his impala and walked to the other side of the car. No matter what, he couldn’t avoid the empty seat on the passenger side. But it was no time to remember what happened in the past- whether the memories are happy or sad. A young man who came out of the front door walked towards him with a smile and Dean smiled back, trying to hide the guilt he’s been harboring for a while. 

He swore he’s seen that face before. The stranger had strange but interesting green eyes and brown short hair that Dean thought it was deja vu. All Dean did was stare, unaware of the stranger trying to talk to him.

“You okay, man?”

Dean managed to snap out, reassuring the stranger but continued to look at him curiously. The young man passed by Dean and the car, disappearing into a nearby shed before pulling out the Harley he promised. Dean couldn't believe that this kid wanted the old car in exchange for a rather new motorcycle. At most, it would cost more than Baby. Even though the impala was fixed up from the ground up by Dean, he knew that the motorcycle could last longer than his car. It’s good, he thought. But not good enough. 

Baby was irreplaceable, but Dean had to part with the beloved car he and his brother were practically raised in. It was the car that Dean, in a twist of fate, told his young father to buy instead of a more family-oriented car, and the companion that stuck with both brothers since the day their mother died. Sam was gone, and why would he need a car when he doesn’t have his partner in crime and brother next to him anymore? The more he stared at it, the more memories flooded into his mind-good memories, bad memories, but he wanted to forget all of them. It felt like he was letting go of his first, and arguably only, love of his life. The car was everything because of his family, and with his only family gone, the car felt like nothing. And Dean hated how his car is now nothing more than a burden than a necessity. 

Dean and the young man barely said a word for the next thirty minutes as they checked out each other's vehicles. Each one took turns in riding the impala or the motorcycle and both complimented on how both vehicles are in good condition. Other than an occasional small talk about their lives, they barely spoke. Yet from their brief and awkward conversations, the two learned a few things about each other: both enjoy classic rock music, classic cars, and had a few women in their lives. Both also lost their parents in their own ways; Dean lied and said both his parents were killed in a fire, the young man said he never knew his father and that his mother died of cancer. "The guy who used to own the impala," he explained as he looked at the engine of the impala, "He was the only father figure I had used to have, but I don't remember his name or anything." The stranger was surprised at the impala’s appearance; he’s never seen a antique car in such a good condition. Although Dean enjoyed looking at his new ride he couldn’t help but wonder why this man looked familiar. Dean had a hunch, however, but he couldn’t confirm it. _It can’t be him, right?_ Once again, his thoughts were interrupted. 

“Hey, mind if you open up the trunk for me to see how big it is,” the stranger asked as he closed the hood. Dean nodded and walked to the back of the car. He took out his car key, inserted it into the key hole and twisted it to open the trunk. That’s when he realized he forgot something.

The weapons he used for hunting was still in there. Guns strewn around with its bullets ready to fire, machetes rusting because they haven’t been cleaned and used for a while, canisters of holy oil barely touched, and the list goes on and on. Dean turned to the stranger, thinking that the worst thing that can happen is getting arrested for possessing weapons without a permit. Instead, the man looked astonished. 

“…You’re a hunter,” he finally asked. Dean scratched his head sheepishly. “Well,” he began. “I-” 

“I’m a hunter too.” Dean was surprised and equally relieved. “Aren’t you a bit young to be a hunter? You look 18.”

“I actually am. I’ve been doing this profession for 2 years though.” He didn't appear to be scarred or aged by the lifestyle. Maybe he's still young, but that didn't mean he would end up looking and acting like Dean and his brother when they finally toughed up from hunting.  

“Kid, you shouldn’t get involved with this thing. Trust me. Get out of it as soon as possible.”

“What are you, my father?” The stranger laughed and rolled his eyes. “I know what to do and I have people who help me. Sure it's hard, but in the end, I save lives. I want to save lives when those who don't believe can't or won't. I chose to do this, and no one’s going to stop me.” Dean looked at his weapons for a moment, wondering what to do with them. He didn’t need them anymore, but where will he put them?

“Keep them.” He slammed the trunk shut.

“What?”

“Keep them,” Dean said again. “I don’t need them anymore. Think of it as a gift.” The stranger’s eyes widen, happy and astonished of Dean’s generosity. The stranger thanked him before they decided to do the exchange. The impala’s key that were in Dean’s hands now lie in the hands of the stranger, and the key to the motorcycle replaced it. This is the last time Dean will see his precious car. None of them said a word for a while. “It’s a deal then,” Dean finally says after the long period of silence. The two men shook hands and smiled. “You know, it’s strange that we never introduced ourselves even before we did this,” Dean brought up. “Well, I’m Dean. Winchester.” They briefly grip their hands tighter before letting go. 

“Ben. Braeden.”

Dean never thought his hunch was going to be right. Ben only noticed how stoic Dean's face but happily waved away when Dean drove off in the motorcycle. Dean didn't know how to feel- proud, terrified, angry? It was a surprise that Dean didn't crash into anyone or anything while he tried to process his thoughts. Hunting was officially a family business. From Henry Winchester's membership in the Men of Letters, to John Winchester's decision to become a hunter out of revenge, to Dean and Sam Winchester as legacies and hunters themselves- now it's Ben's turn. Ben will have to go through the similar experience and lifestyle Dean was forced to go through. He only wished that Ben didn't have to make tough choices like he did, but there's no chance that that will never happen. 

The impala and all its weapons now belonged to his adopted son. Dean erased Ben’s memories; he was sure of it. Dean knew that Ben would at least not even know that the supernatural existed. Yet somehow, fate decided to make Ben follow Dean's footsteps and possibly meet his end the same way Dean had multiple times. All Dean could see now is the long endless road. He didn't care where he would go or what he will do now. His brother was no longer by his side, and soon, Dean’s story will end too. 

 


	2. End of the Road - First Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post I made on Tumblr about this fanfiction. It's the first draft, so there are some errors and some things that are mentioned here but not in the actual fanfiction and vice versa. All that stuff.

The ride was awfully quiet. Dean Winchester forced himself to not cry as he drove to his destination. Part of his mind tried to figure out which identical suburban house belonged to the address scribbled on a piece of a crumpled napkin on his lap. The other had three words running through his head on repeat.

_Sam is dead. Sam is dead._

Dean did everything to keep his brother alive and well from the very beginning and everything would be alright once Sam was by his side. Dean looked at the empty passenger seat next to him before snapping his head to the front. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and held his breath. He couldn’t save Sam this time. What made it worse was the fact that Sam won’t be able to come back. Never. Not even a crossroad deal or an angel can bring his little brother back. And Dean spent his time kicking himself ever since. 

Luckily none of his tears fell when Dean realized he was at the destination. He slowly drove up the driveway and parked the car as the front door swung open. The phone conversation came back to Dean. 

_“Hey, are you the guy who wants to trade the Harley Davidson motorcycle for a impala?” Dean strummed his finger against the counter table. He heard a rustle of paper before a boyish voice came up. “Yeah,” the caller at the end of the line responded. “I got your message about the impala. Is it really a 1967 Chevy?” Dean chuckled halfheartedly. “Yeah,” Dean answered. “I wonder why you’d want some old car and trade a good motorcycle for it?” “Well I used to know a guy who used to own one,” the voice replied. More paper shuffling. “I don’t really remember most of him. Only a few things. So I guess buying one would help me remember more.”_

Dean got out of his impala and walked to the other side of the car. No matter what, Dean couldn’t avoid the empty seat on the passenger side. But it was no time to remember what happened. A young man who came out of the front door walked towards him with a smile and Dean smiled back, trying to hide the guilt he’s been harboring for a while. 

He swore he’s seen that face before. The stranger had strange but interesting green eyes and brown short hair that Dean thought it was deja vu. All Dean did was stare, unaware of the stranger talking to him.

“You okay, man?”

Dean managed to snap out, reassuring the stranger but continued to look at him curiously. The young man passed by Dean and the car, disappearing into a nearby shed before pulling out the Harley he promised. It’s good, Dean thought. But not good enough. 

Baby was irreplaceable, but Dean had to part with the beloved car. Sam was gone, and why would he need a car when he doesn’t have his partner in crime and brother next to him anymore?

The two men barely said a word for the next thirty minutes, other than an occasional small talk about their lives. They learned a few things: both enjoy rock music, cars, and had a few women in their lives. Both also lost their parents. The stranger was surprised at the impala’s appearance; he’s never seen a antique car in such a good condition. Although Dean enjoyed looking at his new ride he couldn’t help but wonder who this stranger is. Dean had a hunch, however, but he couldn’t confirm it. It can’t be him, right? Once again, his thoughts were interrupted. 

“Hey, mind if you open up the trunk for me to see how big it is,” the stranger asked. Dean nodded and took out his car key. He inserted it into the key hole and twisted it to open the trunk. That’s when Dean realized he forgot something.

The weapons he used for hunting was still in there. Guns strewn around, machetes rusting because they haven’t been cleaned and used for a while, canisters of holy oil barely touched, and the list goes on and on. Dean turned to the stranger, thinking that the worst thing that can happen is getting arrested for possessing weapons without a permit. 

“…You’re a hunter,” he finally asked. Dean scratched his head sheepishly. “Well,” he began. “I-” “I’m a hunter too.” Dean was surprised and equally relieved.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be a hunter? You look 18.”

“I actually am. I’ve been doing this profession for 2 years though.”

“Kid, you shouldn’t get involved with this thing. Trust me.”

“What are you, my father?” The stranger laughed and rolled his eyes. “I know what to do. I chose to do this, and no one’s going to stop me.” Dean looked at his weapons for a moment, wondering what to do with them. He didn’t need them anymore, but where will he put them?

“Keep them.” He slammed the trunk shut.

“What?”

“Keep them,” Dean said again. “I don’t need them anymore. Think of it as a gift.” The stranger’s eyes widen, happy and astonished of Dean’s generosity. The stranger thanked him before they decided to do the exchange. The impala’s key that were in Dean’s hands now lie in the hands of the stranger, and the key to the motorcycle replaced it. This is the last time Dean will see his precious car. None of them said a word. “It’s a deal then,” Dean finally says after the long period of silence. The two men shook hands and smiled. “You know, it’s strange that we never introduced ourselves,” Dean brought up. “Well, I’m Dean. Winchester.” They briefly grip their hands tighter before letting go. “Ben. Braeden.” Dean never thought his hunch was going to be right. 

Everything else was silent. Dean quietly left the house riding the motorcycle and didn’t look back. The impala and all its weapons now belonged to his adopted son. Dean erased Ben’s memories; he was sure of it. And somehow, fate decided to make Ben follow his former father’s footsteps. All Dean could see now is the long road ahead of him. His brother was no longer by his side, and soon, Dean’s story will end to. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feels! I wrote this a while ago on my Tumblr but I decided to edit it as a break from my crossover.  
> This was based off Jensen Ackles's dream he had about the ending of Supernatural. Basically, he said Dean traded his impala for a motorcycle and said something in the lines of "my partner is gone, why do I need a car when the passenger seat is empty" and drives off. I decided to add a twist to the story by having Ben Braeden come in and be the person who inherits the impala in the end- similar to how John gave Dean the impala.  
> I know that Ben isn't Dean's biological son, despite canons that prove otherwise, but that doesn't mean Dean has been a father to Ben. They have a lot of things in common and Dean often looks after him until he was forced to leave Ben and Lisa. I wanted to give it a sense of the family legacy of hunting continues, and in a way, Ben is part of the family through Dean. It ties in with the whole "family don't end in blood" quote that's predominant in Supernatural, don't you think?  
> Sorry for the grammatical errors and the sucky writing. But thank you so much for reading this. <3


End file.
